


I'm Not Your Man-Servant, Danno

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: A light moment in McDanno household turns passionate.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	I'm Not Your Man-Servant, Danno

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined not to give up on them :) so here is another post-retirement short one.

Steve was beginning to get used to being a stay-at-home husband. But it hadn’t been easy; the first couple of weeks had been hard because he hadn’t known what to do with all the energy he had. He had surfed, swum, mowed his lawn, cleaned the house from top to bottom but he still could not stay calm.  He had been restless and on edge, and it was his husband, Danny, that had borne the brunt of his outbursts. Danny had been patient with him but Steve had known he had to get away from Hawaii for a couple of days to get his head straight. It had been on board the flight to Jersey that he had met his ex, Catherine. 

Steve had been shocked to realize that the aisle seat next to him had been booked by Catherine. They had made small talk on the flight but had soon realized they no longer had anything in common besides a past that had been plagued by disloyalty, non-commitment, and a knack for danger, which Steve no longer found interesting. And she had had the nerve to ask him if married life was what he had chosen. In her words, “domesticated and vanilla”.

_ Absolutely, _ Steve had replied without hesitation. He had become domesticated and he could not trade his life with Danny for anything. Saying goodbye to Catherine had been a relief after an uncomfortable flight. He would not feel so bad if he never got to see her again. He was happy and content, even when his husband was annoying the hell out of him.

***

"Babe," Danny called loudly and Steve stuck his head inside the shower curtain. "What is it, Danno?"

"Bring me a glass of wine, would you?" Danny demanded softly and Steve laughed.

"So you're going to spend the entire evening soaking in the bathtub and bark orders at me?"

Danny laughed, "I'm not barking orders at you, babe. I'm asking you politely and respectfully to please make me a drink."

"Well, I politely and respectfully decline," Steve countered in a light tone, "Get out of the bathtub and pour your wine,  _ babe _ ."

"But I'm tired from chasing after perps and all, Steve," Danny replied, feigning disappointment. "I'm just asking for a little TLC, that's all."

Steve let out a hearty laugh. He knew what Danny was doing and he was not going to fall for it this time. 

"I've been giving you nonstop TLC for weeks, Danno. You've been guilt-tripping me every single day for staying home, and I've been entertaining you because I kinda like it but I'm not caving today. I still have to make you dinner because your ass is too lazy to cook. So, if you want to eat tonight, I suggest you get out of the tub and make yourself useful by tenderizing the meat."

“Don’t be mean, Steven.” Danny pouted, "You look so sexy when you're obeying me."

"But I'm your husband, Danno, not your man-servant," Steve replied, trying and miserably failing to sound serious, causing Danny to laugh.

"Just the other week, you told me you missed chauffeuring me around and being my man-servant,” Danny echoed an earlier statement, laughing.

“I retract that statement,” Steve replied, his voice filled with laughter, “I absolutely detest being your man-servant.”

Danny chuckled and threw bathwater at Steve, “You made a vow in front of family and friends to respect and obey me, Steven, so it's my marital right to ask for services from you and it's your responsibility to obey."

“Oh my god,” Steve swore under his breath, “I can never win with you, can I?" 

"You always win because I always let you have your way with me," Danny said flirtatiously and Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth folded in a knowing smile as he quickly left and came back with a glass of red wine. "Here is your wine, babe. Anything else I can do for you?"

“Well, since you asked, I wouldn't say no to a massage. My neck hurts.” Danny replied invitingly and rubbed his neck. 

Steve smiled and sat on the edge of the bathtub and gazed at his husband silently as Danny sipped on the wine, pretending not to notice the tent in his husband’s cargoes. He knew it did not take much to get Steve in the mood, and Danny always used it to his full advantage.

Steve stood up and one by one, he got rid of his clothes until he was standing before Danny, his hardness jutting out proudly, and let his husband drink in the glorious sight of his nakedness. Danny breathed as he took in his husband’s chiseled body, his eyes resting on the tumescence before him, and he knew he was in trouble.

“Babe,” He whispered as he looked up at his husband, who met his eyes with a knowing smile.

“You shouldn’t flirt with me when I’m trying to feed you, Danno,” Steve replied with a lustful smile. Danny’s eyes traveled back to Steve’s hardness and he absently licked his lips, a gesture that always got Steve, who got in the bathtub and traced his palm on Danny’s chest.

Danny smiled and pulled his husband into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Steve sat behind Danny and started the slow massage of his neck, all the way to his shoulders. Danny closed his eyes and gave up to the sensations he felt when Steve’s hands started exploring. He let out small moans as his husband hovered above and pleasured him. His breath became labored as he felt Steve’s tongue trace patterns on his pecs as he slowly but steadily traveled southwards.

Steve sat Danny on the corner of the bathtub and knelt before him. He stroked Danny’s rock-hard length before burying the head into his mouth. Danny caught his breath and watched his manhood disappear inch by inch into his husband's warm mouth until he was all in. He moaned softly as Steve bobbed up and down on him, the sensations causing him to lightly thrust into his husband’s mouth.

“Steve,” He moaned softly and closed his eyes, throwing his head back as his slick manhood jerked with need for release. “I’m so close.”

Steve just nodded, and increased his pace as Danny bucked into his mouth in small erratic movements, until he released his warm, pearly essence into Steve’s mouth. Steve drank his husband until the last drop, then wiped his mouth and kissed him, the after-taste lingering on both their tongues. Danny deepened the kiss and caressed Steve’s body as he traded places with him. Soon enough, Steve was moaning and bucking, lost in a haze of passion, as Danny drove him crazy with his mouth.

Steve did not last much longer as Danny’s experienced mouth brought him to new heights, causing him to stiffen as he came into his husband’s mouth. He captured Danny's mouth and locked it in a long, deep kiss.

“See? I told you, you always win.” Danny said when they pulled apart. Steve smiled and traced a finger on his cheek, their eyes gazing into each other. 

“I promise to obey you and be your man-servant as long as I get to reap such rewards, Danno.” Steve replied and Danny laughed and lightly slapped his chest,

“You’re an animal,” Danny replied as he got off his knees and stretched his hand towards Steve, “Let’s get out of the water; we still have to make dinner.” 

Steve took the outstretched hand and got up. He pulled Danny into a kiss, stepped out of the bathtub, both men stepped into their underwear, and walked hand in hand into the kitchen. They made dinner as they engaged in idle chatter, each man anticipating bedtime, where the real action was going to be. 

This was their life, domesticated but NOWHERE close to vanilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
